Sans in remment
by Jamesplays
Summary: Basiclly sans is sent to remment and was forced ti live there (im not good at this stuff i mean this is basicly all i can think of)
1. Thestart

Today was like any other day in the underground except for one thing a murderus 16-year-old

"Heh kid you and me both know that you won't wil" a skeleton in a blue jacket and some gym shorts

"Oh sansy I will win and I will murder everyone" the 16 year old said

"Well if you keep saying that I guess I have no choice I gotta fight you" the skeleton revealed as sans said as he brought his hand out of his pocket and ten gaster blasters appeared behind him "I'm sorry lady I have to do this" he said to himself

"Oh sansy I know all your tricks I know all your attacks and I know all your moves" the 16 year old said

"Well get ready kid to BURN IN HELL" sans said in a deep demonic voice as a blue eye appeared in one of his eye sockets

"Oh well if you say so but it's not me who will be burning in Hell you will" chara said as she lunged at sans with a knife

"Heh" sans chuckled as he teleported (shortcuted) out of the way "what did you really think I would just stand there if so your dead wrong" he said as the ten gaster blasters suddenly shot at chara but she dodged all

"Oh sansy this time I got a surefire way to beat you" she said as she brought out a small orb and threw it in the air and threw the knife at it and it shattered and tore a hole in the fabric of the universe and opened a rift to remanent (I'm not sure how it is actually spelled I never watched the show all I know about it is from the fanfictons I read)

"Kid what did you do" sans said shocked as he had no way to counter it but all he knew was that it was sucking them in "you have no idea where that even leads and where did you get that"

"Oh you know just that lab behind your house" chara said as she grabbed sans and threw him to the rift and jumped in after him

"GA" sans yelped as he went through the rift and came out of the other side in front of beacon looking drastically different "what the" he said as he looked down at himself to see he was turned into a human with stark white skin pure white hair black eyes with two white dots in the center of them and he was drastically taller to rather than being 4 foot tall how he was 6 feet tall but the only thing that remained the same was his magic and his clothes "what did you do to me chara"

"Oh all I did was send us to another world with more challenging stuff than normal humans" chara said as she came out of the rift after him swinging the knife like a madman at sans trying to lay a hit on him

"What are you talking about" he said as he dodged all of her attacks and attached back with a couple dozen bones shooting straight at chara all of them hitting her drastically hurting her sending her down to 1 hp

"Do you feel like your going to win now chara"

"N-no I don't" chara said holding her side kneeling on the ground

"Well that's good because as far as I'm aware you can't reset here" sans said eyeing the rift which was about to close shut permanently "now chara what did you mean by more challenging stuff" sans said walking over to her and kneeling down to her kicking the knife out of her hand

"Well they have powers but considering I'm about to die I won't get to fight them" she said as she was eyeing the knife hoping to get it and kill sans

"Powers Huh that's cool but unfortunately I'm not in a good mood to make puns considering you

Killed papyrus and my friends also my girlfriend so if you ask me that's something I don't take kindly" he said as a bone shot straight through chara killing her insteadly "well now that that's over with I can finally nap again" he said as he fell to the floor completely forgetting about the rift and it was about to close

One of the people that was watching them fight walked over to sans "hello I am ozpin who are you and why where you fighting that kid"

Sans opened one eye and eyed ozpin and used his judge ability on him and was instantly told his stats but he didn't worry about that what he was worried about was the fact that he completely overlooked the fact that he was on the surface "um my name is sans and I was attacking her because she is a genocidal megalomaniac" sans said sitting up as he answered his question

"Right well if you follow me and tell me about that rift that recently closed that would be great" ozpin said as he started walking back to the school for huntsman

"Right right" sans said standing up and following him still amazed at the beauty of the surface because he knew he was finally staying this time

———————————————————————

**Well that's all folks this is literally my first professional fanficton I hope you guys could tell me everything I need to know about rwby so I can do this fanficton thing better like what's the plot of it who are the characters what are there personalities and everything else I need to know **


	2. Movingin

Sans the skeleton (now a human) was laying on the ground taking a nap when he remembered ozpins request so I got up "I guess I gotta go see him" I said and after a few minutes sans went to ozpins office "what brings you here? Is it to kill us?" Asked ozpin as he drank a cup of coffee "I honestly don't know... that stupid kid brought me here that's all I know!" My eye glowed in rage as he spoke of the chara but quickly he seemed to calm down "sorry for letting my anger get the best of me" I sat down In the chair and then used judge on ozpin

[Ozpin] atk: ??? Def: ??? Hp: ???

You know nothing about him but he is a worthy opponent be weary and don't do anything stupid

I stared at him a bit but I brushed it off "Heh... your not going to hurt me right?" I would say with a nonchalant smile at ozpin "well if you don't cause us any trouble I'll think about it" ozpin said happily while sipping from his coffee "you know... you remind me of someone..." I froze a bit "someone that..." I had flashbacks to my time in the lab "something that I wish didn't happen..." I seemed a bit sad but I instantly perked up "are you ok sir?" Ozpin asked curiously "Nah I'm fine... just a bit worried thats all... ya see i recently lost my home" I was referring to the fact that I was recently tossed trough a portal to a different universe "oh right you don't know that..." I seemed a bit sad then ozpin spoke to me "maybe I could offer you a place to stay here? In return that you take classes here and teach some kids on the side like a tutor! Your semblance would be useful" ozpin said as he pulled out a tablet with a signup sheet on it "I err... I mean I don't really have a choice do I? I mean I'm homeless... I guess I could be useful while I'm here... sure I'll do it!" I signed the form on the tablet "ok good here's your scroll" ozpin gave sans a phone like device "And your room is number 66 you'll start Monday to! Am I forgetting something... oh right! Since all the teams are taken up I suppose you can be apart of team rwby" Ozpin pulled up a picture of them "They will be your team!" Ozpin seemed excited and curious "um... ok" I was confused a lot but I decided to roll with it and I grabbed my scroll and left to find my room


End file.
